Girl Meets Feet: A Rilaya Fanfic Girl Meets World (Foot Fetish-MA)
by IggyTooBiggy
Summary: Summary: College Riley is staying with her mom for break when she is sent toxic messages about herself and her best friend Maya on the university-exclusive social network and Maya is saddened by some of the things that are said. Riley decides to take her friends' mind off of the harsh words with a kiss that evolves into something more.


Girl Meets Feet: A Rilaya Fanfiction (Foot Fetish/MA/NSFW)

 **WARNING – Lesbianism/Foot Fetish/NSFW/Age-Up/Homophobia**

Hello! I'm IggyTooBiggy. You may know me from DeviantArt and if not I suggest you look at my gallery :). I make morphs so if that isn't your cup of tea then feel free to ignore it. Anyways, I've an avid watcher of Girl Meets World and it's one of my favorite Disney shows ever.

This story has a set of pictures and GIFs to go with it, click the links. This way I can give a better image to you, the reader. Please leave criticism in the comments below and I hope you enjoy! THE PICTURES ARE ONLY AVAILABLE IF YOU READ IT ON MY DEVIANTART DUE TO NOT ALLOWING HYPERLINKS :( Sorry. Read here if you'd like the picutres.

READ HERE FOR 13 PICTURES AND 4 GIFS THAT GO ALONG w/ THE STORY AND ARE LINKED AT THE RIGHT TIMES

bitDOTlySLA29OBSOF Change the DOT to a . and SLA the to a /

 **Riley's POV**

'That afternoon was amazing!' I thought to myself as I took off my sweater, doubting that it could get any better. I had a picnic with my mommy just like we used to do when I was young. I got home and felt so relaxed but when I realized how sweaty I was that quickly changed. 'I know I'm on spring break but I should still be taking care of my hygiene. I think I'm gonna go shower. Of course I wanna check if I have any new messages first.'

The new social network that all my friends were using was a school exclusive one called "Colombia Log". It wasn't anything special besides the fact that it was only for students who currently attended Colombia University.

'Oh I do have a new message.'

My heart jerked to a halt. I must have had about fifty messages and I doubted they would have been from something good.

'Did someone get onto my profile and post something racy? Why is there so many?'

I was super reluctant to open up the messages but I knew it would be harder to face the more they racked up. The messages were all anonymous and as I predicted, were all terrible.

 **Anonymous-**

 _Riley, you the most tasteless person at Colombia University and I hope you can one day see that._

 **Anonymous-**

 _Riley you have the potential to not be a bitch, just quit hanging around that dyke, Maya Hart._

'What the heck? Who would be so senselessly rude? Especially the ones about Maya. I don't care if they don't like us, I don't even know who sent them. Whatever, they're just jealous, homophobic jerks.'

I paced around my room for a long time. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I sat back down and powered through the toxicity. It was an eternity of reading these vague hate messages towards me and my bestie. All of the messages I noticed were there just to belittle me or Maya.

'I bet Maya got these messages too, I'll ask her next time her and I hangout.' I sat for a few milliseconds and then my phone went off and I remembered. 'Maya and I are hanging out _today_!'

There was no time to shower so I changed my shirt because my pit stains were really visible without my cat sweater on and lathered on some deodorant.

The cutest girl suddenly entered my room, backwards (which showed off her feet, not that I cared too much for them) and through the bay window."Hey riles." The second I heard her voice I was ecstatic. "Maya baby!" I exclaim, trying to be as loud as possible so she doesn't hear me kick off my super hot boots on the opposite side of my old bed. She can get a little "excited" around my feet. I then ran to give my BFF the biggest hug in the world. It'd only been two weeks since we saw each other but it always feels like an eternity. College was way harder than high school could have ever wished to be and we were still getting the hang of it. In this instance specifically S2 midterms can be a real, real...unpleasant situation.

"How has your break been Maya?" I said with a giant grin on my face. I was so happy to see her I almost forgot about all the messages.

"It's been fine up until today." She replied with a frown. "Oh no, what happened?" I saw she choked for a second. I knew she had gotten the anons' too.

"It turned magnificent because now I've spent some of it with you."

'What a freaking sweet talker.' I blew her a kiss and asked her to come lay with me but she was reluctant. Probably because I had my laptop next to me and was browsing Colombia. Suddenly an idea came into my head to lure Maya to me. I face away from Maya on he best so my feet were facing towards her. I hoped she was looking as she couldn't help it most of the time.

| _Let me explain- Back in December of last year I found out Maya liked my feet. A lot._ _Like they were the most erotic part of me for her._ _She started with just glances and nonchalant 2 second games of footsies. It started to develop from there. One night I asked for her to massage them to test Maya's true foot affliction and she lavished every inch of them. |_

She wasn't given these golden tootsies the attention I wanted so I took it to the next level by swaying them back and forth. I was replying to Maya but I'm not entirely sure what she was talking about. I was completely focused on getting my girl next to me.

I kept teasing her with my sweaty pies until I think she noticed. She still wasn't budging.

"Riley what are you doing?"

"What? _what_ _I'm_ not doing anything in fact I couldn't be doing more of nothing what are _you_ doing Maya?!"

"Riles, you can tell me."

I decided to hike up my panties and just ask her. "Get on my bed cuddle with me." Maya gave me playful glare and I corrected myself.

"Please, I'm lonely." I said as innocently.

Her reply scared me and I was attacked by a ferocious beast! "Momma's comin' honey!" "What" I pondered out loud before she leaped onto me.

"Now what's so important on your computer?" She grabbed my laptop and started going through my timeline.

"Come on, there's nothing even interesting you silly girl." What was she talking about?

 ***** DING*

"Oh I stand corrected, what's this?" 'Uh oh, another message?' I thought to myself.

"Maya wait don't open it!" I screamed, but alas it was too late and Maya was already reading it.

"Honey who's sending you these?" I didn't reply, I was too busy reading it. This one was _way_ meaner than any of the other ones I got. I tried really hard to keep myself from tearing up.

"I'll assume you don't know who. But, why didn't you tell me the second I got here? We could find out and fire back 10x as hard. I'll do everything in my power to get them kicked out of Colombia. Nobody wants people like them at our uni."

Once I realized maya would've told me immediately if someone had messaged her there was no point in asking anymore. I tried consoling Maya."Maya we aren't like these people or this person. We aren't in high school but I bet these people are delusional and never want to leave theirs let's just move on." I knew I wouldn't be able to move on but as of right now I had to be the strong one so Maya doesn't get any angrier. She wouldn't let up.

"Maya, please look at me." Something about the way she stared at my just made me go crazy inside. Maya delicately put her hands on my face and we both went in for a kiss. It had been two weeks since I last kissed my blonde beauty and that's basically an eternity for us. Her pink, lush, warm lips on mine made me lose my breath. I softly put my hands atop hers and told her to not even worry about it.

'WAIT, MAYA STILL NEVER FREAKING NOTICED MY FEET.' Now I was the angry one.

"Maya you didn't even look at my feet? When you asked what I was doing you meant my computer." I questioned.

"Of course I noticed you silly girl, I just like hearing you ask me to worship them." Maya admitted. "Aw dang, I should've known." I told her adoringly. There was only one thing left to do until I got what I wanted.

"Well Maya heart, would you like to have my feet? I have to warn you though, they're still really hot and sweaty from earlier today." I said with a seductive smile.

"Yay! I love you so much Riley. And yes, that's just how I like them. Pull out your legs and give me your feet babe." Maya replied and I followed her command.

"I love you too Peaches, now get on your knees and love my feet!"

 _Well what did you think? I think the pictures fit really well with the story and I hope you guys think it was nice. This is my first fan fiction so please don't hold back! Give me all the criticism you have. Maybe there was too much dialogue or not enough kisses? I've already shared my other types of work with the world on DeviantArt so I'm not a stranger to criticism. Chapter two is being worked on and has Maya's POV. Look for it within the next two-three days. I try to write for about an hour everyday._


End file.
